<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family and Friends by JJWolfe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646376">Family and Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe'>JJWolfe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Is A Crowd? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), The Resident (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AJ is adopted, Angst, Bratva, Conrad Hawkins has PTSD, M/M, Oliver Queen Has PTSD, Oliver is Bratva, Oliver is in pain, sorry I don't like Devon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Conrad Hawkins/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Is A Crowd? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family and Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thea walked into the ER, doing her very best to keep her brother upright. "Where is AJ!"</p>
<p>Devon, who just exited one of the rooms rushed over to her. "Can I help you?" He asked already moving to Oliver's other side to support him.</p>
<p>"Don't you touch him." She hissed. "Where is AJ?" She asked again.</p>
<p>"Thea?" Nic walked over to them. "What happened?"</p>
<p>"We were sparring and all of the sudden he started complaining about his back."</p>
<p>"Okay, let's get him into a room. Oliver is it okay if I touch you?"</p>
<p>Oliver nodded and put his arm around Nic's shoulder. "Hey beautiful." He whispered.</p>
<p>"Even in pain you can make a woman feel special. Too bad you're batting for the other team."</p>
<p>"Conrad?" Oliver groaned.</p>
<p>"I called him. He is dropping the kids at Lyla's and will be here soon." Thea assured her brother.</p>
<p>They entered one of the rooms and Thea helped his brother out of his jacket. He was bare chested and Devon who had trailed behind the small group, saw the multiple scars on his back. He also noticed that he had the same tattoo as Conrad, "Death Before Dishonor".</p>
<p>"Let's get you on the bed." Nic helped Oliver onto the bed.</p>
<p>Devon saw the tattoo on his chest and it looked familiar. Wait, he had seen the same.tattoo a couple days ago. A.man had been brought in with multiple gunshot wounds, he had the same tattoo. </p>
<p>"прости." (I'm sorry.) Oliver groaned, looking at his sister.</p>
<p>"For what?" Thea asked confused.</p>
<p>Conrad bolted into the ER. "Where is he?"</p>
<p>Devon, who had seen him come in, walked towards him. "Who?"</p>
<p>Ignoring his charge he looked around until he spotted Nic and Thea. He ran over to them, knowing that Oliver was there. Seeing his husband on the bed, obviously in pain wasn't good for the already stressed young doctor. "Oliver?" His anxiety building up, his breath elaborated. </p>
<p>Thea, who saw the panic on his face, walked over to him. She took his hands. "Conrad, calm down. AJ  will be here soon."</p>
<p>Taking a few breaths, he moved towards Oliver and moved his hand over his damp hair, kissing his forehead. "What is wrong?"</p>
<p>"I think...the...bullet has...shifted." Oliver panted, gasping for air when another jolt of pain shot through his back.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" Conrad cursed.</p>
<p>At that moment AJ walked into the room. Moving to Oliver's side. "Hey buddy, talk to me."</p>
<p>"My back…" he started, but another jolt of pain took his breath.</p>
<p>"He thinks that the bullet has shifted." Conrad explained.</p>
<p>AJ nodded. "It's possible. Let's check that out, hey."</p>
<p>Nic took the ultrasound machine and prepared it.</p>
<p>"Okay bud, I need you on your side. Think you can do that?"</p>
<p>Oliver nodded and turned with Conrad's help to his side, grimacing in pain. "Fuck."</p>
<p>Nic stood next to Conrad. "What bullet?" She asked.</p>
<p>Conrad sighed. "A little souvenir from Afghanistan."</p>
<p>AJ moved the transducer over Oliver's lower back and checked the image on the screen. "And, he is right." He sighed. "Let me get Barrett."</p>
<p>"Did I do that? We were Escrima stick fighting and I hit him on the back." Thea explained, panic evident in her voice.</p>
<p>"Well, that explains the bruises." AJ pointed at the purple bruises appearing on Oliver's shoulder blade and side. “Did he fall on his back? And no, this isn’t your fault.” </p>
<p>Thea shook her head, “no, he didn't."</p>
<p>He also.noticed some bruises which were already fading.. "These are older."</p>
<p>"Damn." Conrad looked out of the window and saw Bell moving towards the room, accompanied by their CEO.</p>
<p>"Well, I'll guess everyone knows now that Oliver is here." Nic smirked. "I wonder who let them know that he was admitted."</p>
<p>Devon had the decency to look guilty. Conrad glared at him. "You called them?" </p>
<p>"Uhm...well...I…" Devon backed off when Conrad moved closer. He didn't want to be paired with the younger doctor, but Bell hadn't given him a choice. He just didn't like him. He was so far up Bell's ass, Conrad wondered how he was able to breathe.</p>
<p>"Conrad, not now." Nic sighed.</p>
<p>"He really doesn't need this right now." Conrad growled. </p>
<p>"Neither do you." Nic stated.</p>
<p>Conrad glared at Devon. "Leave." He growled.</p>
<p>At that moment Oliver's parents and John walked into the ER. John, who looked for a potential threat, watched Dr. Bell and the CEO approach the room where Oliver and Conrad were. "Excuse me Mr. Queen, Mrs. Queen." He swiftly walked up to the room and positioned himself in the doorway, arms crossed in front of his chest.</p>
<p>"Thanks Digg." Conrad put a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"No problem. Nic, how are you?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine, thank you."</p>
<p>Conrad saw how Bell and the CEO spotted Oliver's parents and walked over to them. "Fucking vulgers." He growled.⁸</p>
<p>"Go!" AJ nodded at him.</p>
<p>Conrad walked towards the Queens, but stopped when he saw a familiar face. "Do not worry, I'll protect them."</p>
<p>Conrad smiled. "Thank you, Anatoli. By the way, it's good to see you." He walked over to him and hugged him.</p>
<p>"Good to see you too."</p>
<p>"Conrad." Moira pleaded.</p>
<p>Conrad turned towards her and smiled. Robert laid a hand on his shoulder. "The bullet has shifted." He explained.</p>
<p>"Oh my God." Moira sobbed, leaning into her husband. </p>
<p>"AJ is  with him right now. He is in good hands."</p>
<p>"Mr.Queen, can we have a word with you?' Bell walked up to them.</p>
<p>"No, you can't." Anatoli blocked his way. "Я не люблю богатых врачей. (I never liked rich doctors.)</p>
<p>Conrad laughed. "We are rich."</p>
<p>"You're family."</p>
<p>"Can we see him?" Robert asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, of course." Conrad led them towards  the room.</p>
<p>AJ saw them and stepped out of the room. "Hey mom, dad." He hugged them both. "We gave him something for the pain and he is resting now."</p>
<p>"How bad is it?" Robert asked him.</p>
<p>AJ stepped aside so they could enter the room. Moira moved towards the bed and laid her hand on Oliver's.</p>
<p>"It isn't that bad." AJ answered. "The bullet is hitting a nerve in his lower back, hence the pain. We will operate on him tomorrow."</p>
<p>Oliver's eyes fluttered open. "Hey."</p>
<p>Moira kissed his cheek. "Hey. Go back to sleep."</p>
<p>"прости." (I'm sorry.)" He looked at his parents.</p>
<p>"For what?" Robert asked, but saw that his son had fallen asleep.</p>
<p>"He said the same thing to me earlier." Thea stated.</p>
<p>"Does anyone know what he meant?" Conrad questioned.</p>
<p>"Uhm...maybe I…" Anatoli mumbled.</p>
<p>"Anatoli! What do you know?" Conrad growled.</p>
<p>With a sigh the Russian looked at everyone in the room. "He, uhm...he found him."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>